Rush Hour
by DaveCarlos30
Summary: this is story about Clover and Whiskers Are Working As Cops and To Solve A Case Rated M for Language only. P.s This Story Is So F*****G Funny cause it's a comedy movie. This story has a bit of Chinese and Japan


Story Start With Clover Directing Traffic While Dancing and Singging. He Dont Know That He was working then 2 cars had hit each other

 **Clover : God Damn...I didn't tell you to go.**

 **Man : It Was Him**

 **Clover : No...It was you!**

 _Then another 2 cars hit each other_

 **Clover : Ohh Shit...a'int nobody listen today. Ladies you just dented a "81 Cutlass Supreme.'... i need to see you lisence and registration...brother you ok?**

 **Black Man : Ok**

 _Meanwhile...Whiskers was guarding the chinese ambassador._

 _Whiskers was talking to the walkie-talkie_

 **Whiskers : Ten Minutes. Doors open on my signal.**

 **Mr Ambassador : I'm Glad Your Here Whiskers. I always feel better with you watching my back.**

 **Whiskers : i'm just doing my job**

 **Meanwhile...2 girls are handcuffed by Clover**

 **Girl.1: This is bullshit, do you know who i am?, my family owns half of rodeo drive.**

 **Clover : Do You Know Who I Am?, Detective Clover, EPD. My family owns have of crenshaw boulevard.**

 **Girl.2 : I want a lawyer.**

 **Clover : you need a personal trainer. This lisence says 180 pounds, you weight more than a car, girl.**

 **Girl.2 : I Have a thyroid conditition.**

 **Clover : well,stop eating thyroids.**

 **Girl.1 : look, can't you just a warning or something?**

 **Clover Is Watching the 2 girls butts.**

 **Clover : That Depends. You girls like chinese?**

 **Meanwhile...With Whiskers. Whisker Phone Picks Up The Phone.**

 **Whiskers : Carter.**

 **Clover : Whiskers, we are off for tonight. I just picked up two girls who wanna play hide the little Fox Policeman.**

 **Whisker : I can't talk right now. I'm the car with Ambassador Han.**

 **Clover : Trust me, these girl are sushi great we gotta hit this.**

 **Whisker : i have to go i'm sorry.**

 **Clover : you still mad at me aren't you?. Your mad because of what happened when we were in China?**

 **Whisker : I dont want to talk about it**

 **Clover : It was 3 years ago. When are gonna let it go?**

 **Whiskers : Let It Go?. Isabella was my girlfriend.**

 **Clover : Whiskers we are friends man. Just come out with me one night the mu shu's on me**

 **Whiskers then hung up the phone. The Ambassador looked at him**

 **Whiskers : Hehehehe...my mom says hi.**

 **Whiskers and the ambassador have arrived at the world criminal court.**

 **Captain : the chinese triads are now have a million members in over 100 countries and these are not street kids shaking down merchants. These are business men who have built a $50 billion empire of extorcion,drugs,sex and slavery. We must cut of the head of this snake before it swallows us whole. As chairman of world criminal association, i have entrusted my good friend Ambassador Han to lead the fight against the largest criminal organization in the world.**

 **All of the People and Prime Minister are giving an applause to Ambassador Han.**

 **Ambassador Han : chairman reynard, ladies and gentlemen. The triad society is built on secrecy. Nobody's know's who these mens are, who control's them, who leads them. Nobody has known for 500 years. But today i stand you with a secret of my own. Today, i will desclose the information that affects everyone in this room. After years of searching, i believe i have located Shy Shen.**

 **Donald Trump : , Shy Shen does not exists.**

 **: Excuse me, who is this Shy Shen?**

 **Ambasador : With all due respect sir, i...**

 **Suddenly The Ambassador Was Shot. Everone Was Shocked and Panic**

 **Whisker : Everbody Down**

 **Whiskers goes to check The Ambassador and saw someone at the other building is running away.**

 **One Of The Police says"Call An Ambulance"**

 **Whiskers : Stay With Him.**

 **Whiskers then jump from the 3th floor and land on some plants and went to chase the runner.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Clover : See You Tonight Ladies.**

 **Walkie-Talkie : Attention all units, shots have been fired at the world criminal court building and the chinese ambassador has been shot.**

 **Clover : Chinese Ambassador!...Move you ass over Move!...**

 **Clover then get in the car and drive to Whiskers.**

 **Meanwhile...Whiskers is still chasing the Runner...Suddenly, Clover saw Whiskers running ascross the road.**

 **Clover : Whiskers!**

 **Whiskers dindn't hear him and just keep chasing the criminal. Clover then put the gear on reversed. All cars avoiding clover reversing the car.**

 **Clover : EPD! Get the hell outta the way.**

 **Clover then brake then go the other way.**

 **Clover : People are crazy...i'm a give your ass a ticket when i get back**

 **Meanwhile...Whiskers finally stop the Criminal**

 **Whiskers : Don't Move!.**

 **The Criminal Stop**

 **Kenji : Hello Whiskers.**

 **The Criminal turn around to reveal him as Kenji.**

 **Whiskers : Wo Ku Na, Kenji(Dont Move Kenji)**

 **Kenji : Na Ree No Wa Te Ga, Na Ga Re O, Wa Te Mi O(What are you waiting for, Shoot me!)**

 **Kenji Then pull a gun out of his pocket.**

 **Kenji : Ko Ro Te Wo Ga( Maybe this will help)**

 **Whiskers : Cu Wo Sey, Wo Su Jo(Drop the gun or i'll shoot you)**

 **Kenji : i think we both know that's not gonna happen.**

 **Kenji then climb the fence to run away**

 **Whiskers : KENJI!**

 **Kenji : See, i know you too well.**

 **Suddenly, a car goes to them to reavile Clover Was Driving. Kenji then shoot the car, Clover duct but acciendently almost raw through Whiskers. Whiskers then jump and landed on the car hood. Kenji then raw away.**

 **Clover : Whiskers You Ok?. We Almost killed your ass. Why din't you move over?**

 **Whiskers just almost faint**

 **Closer : i'd like you to meet our dates. Marsha and Zoe. Fat's one your.**

 **After A Couple Of Minutes at the Hospital.**

 **Clover : How Many Times do i have to tell you man, i'm sorry!**

 **Whisker : Where's Ambassador Han?**

 **Jason : He Just Out Of Surgery and dont say anything Clover you just handcuffs two womans. Also you put Iranians for a week.**

 **Clover : you and i both know Them iranians are terrorist**

 **Jason :They Were sciencetis At UCLA**

 **Clover : Big deal, cause they kill cancer at rats. That's doens't they wont blow shit up?**

 **Jason : Enough!, The Ambassador Daughter is coming to see her father now. Make sure nothing happens to her. I'll be leaving**

 **Clover : Dont worry Jason, we are gonna make you proud. And try not to think about your wife leaving you. She'll come back...Soo Yung Is Here. I haven't seen her since she was 12.**

 **Whiskers : She Lives In Enchacia Now.**

 **Clover : let's go to a gift shop and get her a little tedy bear**

 **Suddenly, A girl Came in and Hug Whiskers**

 **Soo Yung: Whiskers, it's so great to see you again . and Clover, It's Been Soo Long**

 **Clover : Soo Long So Yung. So Young**

 **Soo Yung : How Is He?**

 **Whiskers : The Doctor Says he out of surgery, he gonna be ok, Soo Yung I'm Sorry. It's All my fault i din't get to him too fast enough.**

 **Soo Yung : I need you two to promise me that You two will find this men until he stop**

 **Whiskers and Clover : Ok, We Promise.**

 **Soo Yung : And also my father hand me an anvelope. He says if something happens to him . i give it to you**

 **Whisker : Where is this Envelope**

 **Soo Yung : At My Locker at the place where i learn fighting at Chinatown**

Clover and Whiskers are doing their job(Cops)(Detective Clover and Inspector Whiskers). They have arrived at a Kung Fu School,Chinatown,Enhancia.

 **Whiskers : Go Home Clover,This Has Nothing To Do With You.**

 **Clover : I made Sofia a promise the same as you.**

 **Whiskers : This Is A Business of China**

 **Clover : well,for your information i'm part of chinese now.**

 **They Stop**

 **Clover : That's right, for the last three years i've studied the ancient teaching of Buddha, earning two black belts In wushu martial art spend all day at the Hong Kong garden massage parlor on Pinco and Bundy.**

 **Whisker : Go Home, Clover.**

 **Clover : I can't leave you man**

 **They go inside the school and saw A sensei and kids are training**

 **Sensei : May I help you?**

 **Clover : We'll be asking the questions here old man, Who Are You?**

 **Yu : Yu**

 **Clover : Not Me, YOU**

 **Yu : Yes I'm Yu**

 **Clover : Just Answer The Damn Question**

 **Yu : I just told you**

 **Clover : Are You Deaf?**

 **Yu : No, You Is Blind**

 **Clover : i'm not blind your Blind**

 **Yu : Then Is what i just said**

 **Clover : You Just Said What?**

 **Yu : I did not said what, i said Yu**

 **Clover : That's why i'm asking you**

 **Yu : and you is answering**

 **Clover : Shut Up, You**

 **Yu : Yes**

 **Clover : Not You Him...What's your name**

 **Mi : Mi**

 **Clover : Yes You**

 **Mi : I'm am Mi**

 **Yu : His Mi And I'm Yu**

 **Clover : I'm gonna whoop your ass old man. You,me everybody ass here alright**

 **Whisker : Clover, Stop. Sensei We are here to see Soo Yung Locker**

 **Yu : You Better be hury to find her cause some men came here with Guns are looking for her**

 **Whisker : Really? Thank you sensei. Clover, Let's Go**

 **Clover : Ok**

 **Whisker And Clover arrived at The Hospital again and saw someone tried to shoot The Ambassador. Whisker And Closer stop the man and handcuff him**

 **Clover : Who Are You?Who Sent You. #!%#^ $#*( ^(#^**

 **Man : (Speaking French)**

 **Clover : What The Hell Is That?**

 **Whisker : I think he is speaking french**

 **Clover : What kind of a chinese man speaks French, Tell him stop playing around.**

 **Whiskers : How Can I tell him i can't speak French.**

 **Clover then slap the man while the man talk to him in french**

 **Clover : Speaks English...No! Your Asian stop humiliating yourself**

 **Whiskers Then Told The Nurse To Find someone at the hospital that speak French.**

 **After a couple of minutes A nurse brought A women**

 **Nurse : This Is Sister Agnes. From the Chapel upstairs. She speaks fluent French and has agreed to interepet with you**

 **Clover : Thank you and sister tell him that Who Sent Him?**

 **The Sister then speak french to the man than the man answer**

 **Whisker : What Did He Say?**

 **Sister : he says your both making a big mistake, that one day soon you will beg for mercy. He Also said He Use The N-Word**

 **Clover : The N-Word?. You tell this motherf...**

 **Whisker : Clover, she's a nun**

 **Clover : Sister, you tell this piece of S-word that i will F- word him up.**

 **The sister than told him in french and the man answered.**

 **Clover : Did he say Nigga?**

 **Sister : Yes but he use it against your mother**

 **Clover : What?! Then you tell him that his family is a B-word**

 **She told him and he answered again**

 **Sister : He Said To This fox that his Guy ryhme with S and A word**

 **Whisker : What?! Tell Him that he is an A.W**

 **Clover : Whisker, I think that hole is H**

 **Sister : I had a dictionery upstairs**

 **Whisker : just called him asshole**

 **Sister was Shocked But the man spoke in french**

 **Sister : He Said you two are a B-Word**

 **Clover : Ok, Sister turn around you cant see this...Who is Shy Shen and why he sent you or i will cut your P and shove it at your mouth**

 **Sister : His P?**

 **Clover : Yes sister,his hairy,stickin P...Tell Us Or I tell the gods to bring you to Hell**

 **Sister then pray and the man is scared**

 **Clover :that's right sister call the lord and send him to hell.**

 **The man then spoke**

 **Sister : He Said Wait**

 **The Man Then spoke in fear**

 **Sister : 50 Franklin D Roosevelt, Paris, Genevieve**

 **Whisker : thank you**

 **Clover : Nice workin with you sister**

 **Sister : Anytime brother**

 **Sister and Clover High five each other like Nigga's(N-Word)**

 **The Next Day, Clover and Whisker are inside a plane on their way to Paris. Whisker was watching Isabella Pictures in his Iphone while Clover is Reading An Article**

 **Clover : Do you know that women at paris are almost 75% naked?**

 **Whisker : I'm not going there to meet women**

 **Clover : you gotta let her go man, let me hook you up**

 **Whisker : Hook me up, after what you did to Isabella?**

 **Clover : Come On, Man. What did i do so terrible to Isabella**

 **Whiskers : You shot her. At the neck**

 **Clover : It's not like she died. She cant blinked and she works at El Pocco Locco.**

 **Whisker : Forget It. I dont need you**

 **Clover : Hey, Check this out.**

 **Whisker : What Is It?**

 **Clover : It's a Club Poker Casino**

 **Whisker : Forget It**

 **Clover : Check the adress**

 **Whisker : 50 Franklin D...Roosevelt**

 **Clover : like i told you need me...Well Goodnight Whisker**

 **Whisker : Yeah. Goodnight Clover**

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Chapter Is Tonight Peace** **:**


End file.
